


Bunnies Love Carrots

by aimless38



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: Tohma plays nursemaid





	Bunnies Love Carrots

"Open wide."  
   
"Dun wanna."  
   
"You need to eat."  
   
"My throat hurts."  
   
Tohma sighed as Ryuichi clamped his lips shut as he raised the spoon.  
   
"Well if you hadn't stripped naked to run around in the rain you would not have caught a cold. I think you scandalized my whole housekeeping staff." The blond member of Nittle Grasper counted to ten as chicken soup dripped off the spoon onto the silk duvet.  
   
It was hard to watch out for his bi-polar friend all the time and get his budding recording studio off the ground. Noriko was too busy with her new mystery boyfriend to be of much help. So it was up to Tohma to keep the ditzy singer in line.  
   
"I want ice cream! Strawberry with sprinkles!" Ryuichi bounced a little on the bed causing the bowl of soup on the tray to list dangerously.  
   
"Soup first, Ice cream after." Tohma raised the spoon again and cursed as Ryu ducked under the covers.  
   
"You like chicken soup. Just take one little bite?" Truly his patience was getting sorely tested.  
   
"Hate carrots!" Came the muffled reply and a volley of sneezes.  
   
"Ryu there are not that many in the soup and besides bunnies love carrots. Kumagoro wants you to eat the soup." Bringing Ryu's stuffed bunny into the conversation was a real dirty trick but it was one way to get the dark-haired singer to do what he wanted.  
   
"Bunnies love carrots! Yeah! He can have it!" A hand shot out from under the covers and tossed the pink bunny onto the tray. Where it landed with a wet plop right in the steaming bowl." The hot liquid splattered the stuffed toy,  the bed and the front of Tohma's shirt.  
   
"RYUICHI! I swear sometimes you are so much trouble!" Tohma shouted and a tousled head popped from beneath the blankets.  
   
The singer peeked at his best friend in all the world. The blond was scowling and Ryu's eyes widened as he looked at the mess. His bunny was now covered with the rich broth and noodles as it sat forlornly on the soaked tray. Fat tears welled in the corners of his eyes and he started to howl.  
   
Tohma immediately gathered the distraught young man into his arms and petted his feverish head soothingly. It took the better part of half an hour to calm the man down and tuck him into a clean bed. As Tohma disappeared into the bathroom to give the pink plush bunny a required bath Ryuichi smirked as he spooned up a huge bite of ice cream. Strawberry with sprinkles to be precise.  
   
Once nestled back in his arms the now clean and dry bunny was hugged tight to the singer's chest as Tohma gathered the soiled bedding to place in the hamper.  
   
"Good job Kuma. You got the nasty carrots and I got the ice cream. Na no da!" Then he snuggled under the covers and yawned hugely. His eyes drifted shut for a much-needed nap as Tohma returned to his bedside.   
   
The blond smiled fondly down at his friend and placed a chaste kiss on his warm brow.  
   
"Sleep well Ryu." He whispered and quietly left the room.  
 


End file.
